


Thor Impersonator v.s. Soccer Dad Chic

by Element991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, kiss, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Takes place after Morgan's first date video with Sean. Andrew wishes he could've taken her on her first date.
Relationships: Andrew siwicki/Morgan Adams, Morgan Adams/Andrew Siwicki
Kudos: 22





	Thor Impersonator v.s. Soccer Dad Chic

After Jeffree and his crew leaves, everyone settles in for the night. Ryland and Shane go to bed, leaving Andrew and Morgan downstairs.

Andrew has been living in the guest bedroom for about two weeks straight now, but insists Morgan takes it tonight since she’s staying over.

“It’s basically your room, I can sleep on the couch,” She tells him.

“I’m not leaving this couch, so the room is yours.”

Morgan rolls her eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Eh, I don’t know about that.”

“I’m just gonna get drunk and pass out wherever I land,” She says, getting up to raid the alcohol in the kitchen.

"I like that idea.” Andrew joins her.

They pour glasses of various alcohols. Andrew mainly drinks the whiskey, Morgan bounces around trying different things before settling on something she likes.

They‘re somewhere between tipsy and drunk when Morgan gets a text.

Andrew asks who it is and Morgan says it’s Sean, the date she had over earlier.

His chest tightens. “Oh, you like him?” Andrew questions, then finishes off his glass of whiskey. He needs to be drunk for this conversation.

“He’s nice, I mean it was my first real date so I don’t know how they usually go,” She laughs to cover up the slightly sad fact that she just had her first ever real date.

Andrew takes the entire bottle of whiskey and takes a drink, he mumbles as he puts his glass in the sink, “I could’ve taken you on a nice first date.” It’s quiet, but Morgan catches part of it.

“What was that?” She asks, wanting clarification.

“Nothing, nothing,” He says, turning back around to her.

“Are you jealous?” She teases with a grin.

He sighs, "You know what, I’m just drunk and tired, I should go to bed.”

He puts up the bottle of whiskey and turns to leave the kitchen. Morgan grabs the sleeve of his hoodie and tells him to wait. She’s not letting this go.

“What?” He asks, a little harsher than he meant.

She backs up into the counter, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Fuck, no, you didn’t,” He assures her, “I don’t know, it’s dumb.”

“Andrew, look at me.” He raises his head and makes eye contact with her.

Her eyes are so beautiful, he thinks. She’s so beautiful. Her hair is messed up and she took off her makeup an hour ago, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. She’s wearing a baggy hoodie, one Shane gave her, but he wishes she was wearing his instead. They’re actually both wearing Shane’s merch, he almost chuckles when he realizes.

Andrew knows he looks worse than her and almost feels bad about it. His hair is a mess, he hasn’t combed it in a few days. He’s not getting much sleep, he hasn’t shaved, he’s pale. Of course she went on a date with the guy who looks like Thor traded in crime-fighting for living in the forest and meditating instead of him, the guy who looks like an unemployed stay at home dad to 4 kids.

“Morgan, I don’t want to do something you don’t want or you’re going to regret. We’re both drunk and...” Andrew starts to ramble, looking down and messing with the rubber band on his wrist.

“Andrew.” He doesn’t notice she said anything, “Andrew, stop it.” His eyes meet hers again and before he can process what he’s even doing they’re kissing.

She’s already backed up to the counter, Andrew takes a step to meet her there. Morgan has a hand on his jaw, running her thumb across his jawline that’s currently hiding under the scruff he’s got going on. It’s been a while since she’s kissed anyone she’s this comfortable with and it feels nice.

When they pull away Andrew backs up and apologizes.

“Don’t say sorry, I liked it, I wanted it,” She says, “Unless you didn’t.”

“No, God no, I did,” He says quickly.

“Then what's the problem?”

“I don’t know.”

Maybe the problem is he's scared he just ruined their entire friendship. Or that they just made out in Ryland and Shane's kitchen. Her brother and his boss's kitchen while they're upstairs and it's just an utterly weird situation. 

“Maybe we should just go to bed, call it a night.”

He agrees, “Yeah,“ He tells her to go to the guest bedroom, and she doesn’t argue this time.

Andrew turns off the kitchen light and returns to the couch. He rubs his face and tries to calm himself down. He’s kind of freaking out.

Morgan walks into the guest bedroom and it smells like Andrew’s cologne. She tries to fall asleep but she can’t stop thinking about today's events. She went on a date and made out with Andrew. She doubts she’ll go on another date with Sean, and she definitely won’t if Andrew really does like her.


End file.
